In angel's arms
by tk-fan-4ever
Summary: I sorta suck at summarie's so here go's nothing.TH fanfic.What it's about well read and find out.Oh and this is not slash/twincest.Enter here---- and enjoy!


Bill's skinny arm's stretched out and his shoulder's hunched forward .White wing's unfolded in a glorious sweep feather's rained down around him and his eye's turned upward as a smile

so gentle it made tear's come to your eye's graced his lip's.

Bill's cold dead body lay under the angel his lip's stained red with blood his hand's clutching his stomache.

Tom woke with a start .Thank god it had only been a dream he sat up and rubbed his eye's furiously with his since they'ed found out that Bill was sick Tom had been having

these dream's and no matter how many time's he had them and saw Bill turn into an angel he still felt his gut clench at the thought of Bill dying.

He wished he could shoulder the pain for body was so fragil it would break sooner or later and Tom had this horrible feeling that once broken forever broken and it made him

want to cry.

It did'nt seem to bother Bill that much that he was dying he seemed to act the same and talk the same but he laughed less and Tom could tell that he was in unimaginable pain he had

seen Bill waking at night clutching his stomache blood staining his lip's.

This was probaly what had fueled his latest nightmare he had seen Bill passed out on the floor his slip's stained blood red from the blood he'd been choking on.

Tom felt a lump in his throat it hurt but he could'nt cry if anything he had to keep up had'nt told the public about because Bill told them all that he would be fine that

there was no way he was going to dy.

He said it with a smile but Tom could still feel the pain that he'd only got a glimpse at.

It was so bad that he had wanted to shoot himself he wondered at how Bill seemed able to act the same even when he had this in him had to feel this every day had ,had to live with

this for who know's how long.

Tom felt a small cold hand on his shoulder and had it been any other time he would have heard Bill get up but tonight he wanted to cry alone and that was pathetic."Hey,Billa."His voice

was soft and he kept his face in his hand's.

Bill felt like would'nt Tom look at him? "Tomi?"Bill's voice was hesitant and small."Are you alright?" Tom laughed bitterly "You've got a nawing set of teeth in your stomache

eating you alive and your asking if I'm alright ? Unbelievable." Instead of coming out angry and defiant Tom's voice was wobbly and sounded much like a small child having a nightmare.

Bill wound his skinny arm's around Tom's shoulder's he hated it when Tom was sad.

Tom did'nt know how he was going to live without Bill he knew even better then Bill that Bill was definately going to die he'd dreamed of it to much for it to just be dream's and he already

felt post loss.

But for now he was going to do all he could to make Bill's last few month's with him as good as he could .If only he could take the pain away.

Tom hugged his little brother skinny enough to be a pixie yet taller then he himself was.

His arms could wind double around his waist.

Bill felt a little better at least Tom was'nt mad at every muscle in his body crying out trying to give in but he sworn to himself that he would never collapse when Tom could see

him.

He'd seen Tom's expression when he held his stomache. Bill knew Tom had felt his pain but he still was careful to sheild the worst of it from him.

If Tom saw how badly he was truely hurting then he'd break down and Bill had seen from the determaned set of his shoulder's that he too had made himself a promise never to cry in

front of him.

Bill smiled softly leave it to Tomi to act tough even when he was falling apart inside .

Tom held his tear's back even when everything in him fought to let the tear's felt Bill's stomache spasm and pulled him down so he was sitting on the bed beside him.

Bill almost sighed in releif it had just about used up all of his energy to stand up for that long he could feel Tom watching him with worried eye's.

He sighed and sank back against the pillow's Tom scooted over so he could lay fully on the bed.

Bill yawned, walking across the room had exhausted when he told Tom,Georg and Gustav not worrie he was'nt going to dye he knew he was lying through his could

tell that his time was almost at it's end he could feel his body weaken by the day feel the way that walking on to stage he could feel his leg's weaken at the very thought of performing .

At least his voice was as strong as ever.

Tom watched as Bill's eye's slowly closed he looked like an angel .At the thought of angel's he leaned forward and felt for Bill's pulse it was weak but there.

Tom sighed in relief and flopped back on the other side of the bed .


End file.
